prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 500
The building explodes - have Ann and Meg managed to escape in time? Plot Ann and Meg notice the silence, but Ann thinks Lowe probably didn't have time to disable the trip wires. They decide to sit tight for a while and wait. Joan reports that Marlene has seen one of the male prisoners, and Joyce decides to tell the women, despite Joan's scorn. Marlene races back to the laundry and reports seeing a man in Woodridge uniform, but no-one really believes it until Joyce makes the official announcement about the male prisoners from Woodridge. Len returns Matt to isolation and comments about his "poofter" whinging: the other two male prisoners are Geoff Macrae and Frank Burke. Ann attempts to leave the upstairs room, but is stopped by a trip wire just outside the door: she falls forward over it, but without setting it off. Reb hints that she thinks Lou killed Sarah Higgins, but Lou assumed it was Reb. Bobbie puts a note in the men's food. Ray is in a bad mood and eventually tells Bobbie and Pixie that Phil is dead. Myra plays detective: Marlene gives Bobbie an alibi. Bobbie smashes dishes and threatens suicide with a kitchen knife in the dining room, but is disarmed by Len after being talked down by Officer Slattery. The men from Woodridge seem to have been transferred to Wentworth to protect them from the other men after preventing a mass breakout. Joyce decides to call in Phil's friend Chris to talk to Bobbie. The women find out everything Len has refused to tell them from Pixie: Myra demands to see the Governor immediately to get a full explanation. Frank finds Bobbie's note in his meal. Ann makes another attempt to get out and go for help, but nearly falls through the rotten stairs and dangles in mid-air screaming for help. Inspector Rouse is puzzled by Lowe's failure to pick up the money. Meg somehow manages to pull Ann to safety. Pixie tries to talk to Bobbie in the infirmary. Myra tells Joyce she is angry not to be trusted with the information about Ann, Meg and Phil. The two boys on bikes return to the warehouse and find Lowe. Chris talks to Bobbie, but she is angry when she finds he is a "shrink", and yells at him to go away. Marlene attacks Lou for suggesting she should run a book on who killed Phil Cleary. Myra sounds out Reb about Higgins' murder and tells her she has found the murder weapon. Reb decides she will tip off the press (specifically Camilla Wells) about the male prisoners and shows Lou that she has already got drugs inside. Bobbie breaks into the medicine cabinet (using a handy Sellotape dispenser on the desk) and takes an overdose: Sister Hall comes in just as she is swallowing a handful. The police follow up a call from the boys and decide to investigate the body in the warehouse. Myra tricks Frances into revealing she was Sarah Higgins' murderer. Policemen find the warehouse and Lowe's body. One of them goes up the stairs, stumbles over a trip wire and the dynamite goes up, taking the building with it in a spectacular explosion ... Notes Credits Meg ~ Elspeth Ballantyne Judy ~ Betty Bobbitt Joan ~ Maggie Kirkpatrick Ann ~ Gerda Nicholson Myra ~ Anne Phelan Reb ~ Janet Andrewartha Len ~ Maurie Fields Pixie ~ Judy McBurney Bobbie ~ Maxine Klibingaitis Marlene ~ Genevieve Lemon Joyce ~ Joy Westmore Sam ~ Robyn Gibbes Lou ~ Louise Siversen Frances ~ Wanda Davidson Brian Lowe ~ Mathew King Chris Sutton ~ Gregory Ross Pat Slattery ~ Dorothy Cutts Geoff Macrae ~ Les Dayman Frank Burke ~ Trevor Kent Matt Delany ~ Peter Bensley Ray Proctor ~ Alex Menglet Sister Hall ~ Gael Andrews Officer Bailey ~ Maureen Edwards Officer Radcliffe ~ Marion Dimmick Det. Insp Rouse ~ Paul Karo Det. Murray Crabb ~ James Patrick Eddie ~ Tamlyn Lord Keith ~ Tibor Kaman Desk Sergeant ~ Ian Sprake Drunk ~ Keith Kay Car Thief ~ Murray Fahey Constable No. 1 ~ Stephen Hutchinson Constable No. 2 ~ Simon West Detective No. 2 ~ Gus Cornlesson Patrolman No. 1 ~ John Penman L Patrolman No. 2 ~ Glen Ruehland R Stunt Double (Ann) ~ Anthea Rudrink Stunt Double (Meg) ~ Sui Mae Chong Category:Episodes Category:1984 Episodes